


Needles

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Kingsrockshipping, Lacewoodshipping, Needles, Vaccinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lysandre/Sycamore has to help comfort Serena on the day of her vaccinations





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Augustine Sycamore awoke to what seemed like a normal day, until Serena refused to get up. The normally cheery girl was bundled in a ball at the foot of her bed, and when she raised her head, she’d obviously been crying and tear tracks marked her face. She hadn’t seemed to notice the fact that he barged in without knocking, or that she was only in her pyjamas. 

‘Serena... are you okay?’ The professor mentally kicked himself at the stupid question. If she was crying, of course she wasn’t okay! 

The trainer simply shook her head and glanced once more at the calendar. 22nd November, 2018. 

**_Vaccinations._**

‘Professor... is it okay if you do my vaccinations? I-I mean, I’m really scared...’ Her voice trailed off. 

‘But I don’t want to hurt you...’ 

‘It will be better, if you do it... right?’ she responded. 

The professor sighed. ‘Alright.’

* * *

She felt tears well up as the needle pierced her skin. Somehow, it wasn’t as bad as the other vaccinations done by the other nurses. She was right, it hurt less. 

Stumbling back to the apartment that she and the professor shared, she staggered into the nearest bedroom, too tired to notice who it belonged to. As soon as her head hit the bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

Professor Sycamore frowned as he saw the sleeping form of Serena laying on his bed, peacefully snoozing. He sighed and got in anyway, freezing when she draped an arm around him, embracing him.   
‘You’re warm,’ she murmured. ‘What are you doing in my room?’

He smiled. ‘Silly idiot, you’re in my room,’ and laughed when she tensed.   
‘It doesn’t matter, just sleep.’ he finished.

* * *

‘Good morning,’ he said. Serena froze, taking in whose room it was.   
‘Oh Arceus, I’m so so sorry,’ she stammered.   
‘No, it’s fine! I quite enjoyed the company,’ he responded, causing her to turn a bright shade of red. She’d always had a crush on him but no way in Giratina’s twisted realm was she going to admit that. 

‘So, how’s your arm?’ he asked, twisting around to face her and her still-red face. Serena experimentally moved it around, hissing in pain when she twisted it just a little bit _too_ far.   
‘Dead,’ she responded. How was she supposed to throw her pokeballs?   
‘It’ll go away, I promise,’ reassured Sycamore. Serena loosed a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

‘-she’s getting hers today,’ rang out the familiar Kalosian voice she (very guiltily) had a crush on. ‘I’m home!’ she trilled.   
‘Right. Call you back later.’ Lysandre’s voice rang out.  
‘Hello, Serena,’ he said. She blushed a little bit when he said her name like that, edged with a fine accent. She unloaded her groceries on the stone countertop and turned. 

All the colour leached out of her face when she beheld what event lay next on the calendar. 

**_Vaccinations._**

He frowned when he saw her reaction. ‘I’ll promise to make it as painless as possible,’ he said. She smiled. It was reassuring to know that somebody cared, not that good-for-nothing Calem, always running around, never simply _shutting up._

Her eyes pricked with tears as the needle pierced her skin. She hissed in pain through her teeth - but it could have been so, so, _so_ much worse - Lysandre had picked the shortest and least painful needle just for her. 

 

Just for her.

* * *

Lysandre frowned at the sleeping form - on his bed, as well. How had she not noticed all the reds and oranges when she collapsed? 

Oh well. He’d just be watching the news when she woke up - and, sure enough, he could hear the rustling of covers and the pad of feet on carpet. 

And also the accompanied curse that echoed through his room when she realised whose bed she’d been sleeping in. 

He only really bothered to crack a smile when she rushed out of his room, blushing and apologising profusely. 

‘It’s fine,’ he’d simply said. However, he noted she was still red. He averted his eyes and continued to watch the news. 

‘Could you hand me the remote?’ Lysandre asked, smirking when she noticed the small discomfort in her arm when she reached over. Then instantly felt guilty about it. 

‘Thanks for killing my arm,’ Serena snapped. 

‘Welcome.’


End file.
